Senna and Tonraq
by ebonyquill
Summary: Fifty one-sentence fragments about the relationship of Korra's parents before they were the "parents of the Avatar" and they were simply Tonraq, the boy who walked like an otter penguin, and Senna, the girl who could finesse a better water whip than he could. Written for the 1sentence LJ challenge.


**senna and tonraq  
**_ebonyquill  
_

.

.

.

#01 - Walking  
After successfully helming his first ice dodging, the girls swoon over Tonraq — he walks a little taller, his chest puffs out a bit more — except for Senna, who rolls her eyes and tells him that he looks like an otter penguin when he walks like that.

#02 - Waltz  
During an annual Water Tribe festival, Senna sits on the sidelines and watches the elderly dancing couples with a small smile on her face; when she glances at the opposite side of the dance floor, she notices that Tonraq is doing the exact same thing.

#03 - Wishes  
Tonraq doesn't know what to wish for on his birthday — last year, he wanted to become a warrior and he already accomplished that — but then he notices Senna's face, illuminated by the candles on his cake, and he notes that she remains luminous even after he extinguishes the flames and makes his wish.

#04 - Wonder  
Three years (and no granted wishes) later, Tonraq sits at the foot of Sokka's statue, the newest wonder in the post-War world, and silently wonders whether the old chief had any girl problems back in the day.

#05 - Worry  
Everyone tells him that he shouldn't worry, but that doesn't stop Tonraq from sweating in the below-freezing weather when he knocks on Senna's door.

#06 - Whimsy  
Senna knows that everyone thinks that she's the whimsical one in the relationship, but when Tonraq takes her penguin sledding, waterbends small ice sculptures, and pulls her down into the snow to make the ugliest snow angels she's ever seen, she realizes that no one really _knows_ Tonraq.

#07 - Waste/Wasteland  
All Tonraq and Senna can think about is the wasted time that they've spent apart when she was learning how to heal and he was learning how to be a warrior... and how they don't intend to waste any more.

#08 - Whiskey and rum  
Senna hiccups as the faint odor of Firewhiskey floats through the air; Tonraq knows that he should've kissed her by now, but he walks her to her door and merely gives her a stiff hug even though her lips are parted and her eyes are drunk with lust.

#09 - War  
It's been decades since the end of the Hundred Years War and the wounds are nearly healed, but on a day allotted for remembrance, Tonraq takes one look at Senna's blue eyes, brimming with restrained tears, and he silently slips his fingers through hers.

#10 - Weddings  
Senna was perfectly fine with going to her friends' weddings alone, but she doesn't mind that she has a plus-one now — and she thinks that he looks pretty dapper in his Water Tribe robes and absolutely nothing like an otter penguin.

#11 - Birthday  
For Senna's eighteenth birthday, Tonraq gives her a handful of gifts, but the one she'll remember the most is the soft, supple kiss that he leaves on her lips at the end of the night.

#12 - Blessing  
Tonraq is sitting in Senna's kitchen as her parents mill about when, with absolutely no warning, her father turns to him and tells him that he has their blessing to marry their daughter — Tonraq and Senna spit out their drinks and they are too embarrassed, horrified, paralyzed to clean the mess.

#13 - Bias  
Senna is sewing with her friends when they start gossiping about the unmarried men in the Tribe; Senna thinks that Tonraq is the strongest, most good-looking one, but then again, she'll be the first to admit that she's a bit biased.

#14 - Burning  
Fevered kisses and splayed limbs and body heat.

#15 - Breathing  
Their breathing is labored, fragmented, hitched — .

#16 - Breaking  
Senna knows that everyone talks about _breaking_ their hymen and _losing_ their virginity, but in Tonraq's arms, she knows that, in reality, she's gained something instead.

#17 - Belief  
Tonraq knows that Senna is beautiful and intelligent and hilarious, but the fact that she can finesse a better water whip than he can solidifies his belief that she's _the_ _one_.

#18 - Balloon  
And his love and respect grows even more when she effortlessly heals his small work-related cut that has ballooned into a disgusting open wound overnight, and jokes that he needs to stop whining, but kisses him when he can't.

#19 - Balcony  
During a playful waterbending fight, Senna creates a small tower made of snow, complete with a balcony, and pelts Tonraq repeatedly from her advantageous height; when he finally liquifies the bottom of her tower and it falls to the ground, Senna thinks that it's only fitting that he's finally knocked her off her pedestal.

#20 - Bane  
Combing her hair is the bane of her existence — it's too full, too rough, too tangled — but Tonraq loves running his fingers through it so she combs it for ten minutes every night before she goes to bed.

#21 - Quiet  
They've spent more than a dozen full moons together and when Yue's light seeps through the hut, they're content to stay in bed and listen to the sounds of their quickened heartbeats as they use their excess energy for (mostly) non-bending purposes.

#22 - Quirks  
Tonraq snores and Senna always gets the urge to cover his face with a pillow, but then she remembers that she steals the blanket in the middle of the night and he never says a word, he just pulls her even closer.

#23 - Question  
"Will you mar—," Senna's heart almost stops when Tonraq starts talking, "—inate the seal meat for me?"

#24 - Quarrel  
Senna is outspoken and hot-headed, and Tonraq's silent glare is rumored to burn through walls and when they fight, people almost mistake them for firebenders.

#25 - Quitting  
Neither of them are quitters — a feature they usually _love_ about each other — so they don't speak for a week until they run into each other on the way to the other's house.

#26 - Jump  
They're both silent for a full minute until Senna sees the flowers clasped in his hand and promptly jumps into his arms and doesn't let go until he's carried her to his house, into his bed.

#27 - Jester  
They're laughing so hard at Tonraq's latest corny joke that when Tonraq finally stops and shyly asks her to marry him, she laughs because she thinks he's still joking.

#28 - Jousting  
But when his face becomes crestfallen and he hides something behind his back, realization dawns on her and she has to wrestle him to the ground until he relents and lets her see what he's holding.

#29 - Jewel  
There's no expensive jewel, no haughty precious gem — but Senna knows that Tonraq's hand-made engagement necklace will be the most valuable thing that she'll ever own.

#30 - Just  
"I don't think any other girl would've knocked me down _just_ to get engaged," he exasperatedly sighs as she throws her arms around his neck and covers his sigh with a kiss.

#31 - Smirk  
Tonraq can feel her smirk against his lips right after he proposes to her — and, once more, when they're named man and wife.

#32 - Sorrow  
Their next big, important kiss is salty and shaky and sad; Senna's tears cover her cheeks when she learns about her father's death, but no one sees them because Tonraq won't let her leave his embrace until she's done crying four hours later.

#33 - Stupidity  
A few months later, Senna's smile has returned to its full brilliance and she's talking about her mother's upcoming birthday party — she talks about the food, the guests, the decorations, but then she wonders what her father's going to wear and then she remembers and her smile disappears, "Sorry, that was stupid of me."

#34 - Serenade  
It only takes a few moments for her smile to return because Tonraq quickly suggests that they should play the newest popular record, "Secret Tunnel," at the party and he begins to sing the horrid tune at the top of his lungs.

#35 - Sarcasm  
There are really three people in their marriage: Senna ("_Are you sure you don't need to stop to ask for directions?"_), Tonraq ("_I told you I've got it under contr— haven't we passed that iceberg before?"_), and Sarcasm (_"...Yes, I'm sure you've got this under control, directionbending master."_).

#36 - Sordid  
Senna's friends want to know about all the sordid details of their sex life, but Senna just smiles politely and tells them that she doesn't want to make them jealous.

#37 - Soliliquy  
Before work, Tonraq used to motivate himself by talking to himself in the mirror — _"You're going to do great, buddy. Today's going to be a great day." _— but then Senna started to make fun of him for it; now he just whispers motivational sayings to himself and Senna finds that even more hilarious.

#38 - Sojourn  
They've been staying in his small hut since their wedding, but one day, Tonraq brings her to a newly built home and Senna has to ask, "Is that ours?" about a dozen times before she finally believes that it is.

#39 - Share  
She's hesitant to share the news — she'd had the sickness, she'd visited the healers, _but are they ready?_ — but then she realizes that it's not really her news to "share" because the child growing in her stomach belongs to both of them, equally.

#40 - Solitary  
There's a boisterous feast for Tui and La right outside their door, but they simply stand in the hallway, away from the crowd, and alternate between tender kisses (on her lips and around her midsection) and strong hugs (he holds her a little more gently now and she scolds him for it).

#41 - Nowhere  
He's lying next to her soft, round stomach, whispering to what may just be Senna's lunch from earlier, but he knows that there's nowhere he'd rather be and no one he'd rather be with.

#42 - Neutral  
Senna is very skeptical of the healer who said that their child would be a strong warrior and, therefore, would be a male child; to her delight, Tonraq paints the baby's room a neutral color and tells her that the healer is an idiot and has obviously never seen _her_ fight.

#43 - Nuance  
They still act the same — Senna still excessively rolls her eyes, Tonraq apologizes just as frequently — but there's a slight nuance: sometimes, when they talk about themselves, they don't refer to themselves as a "couple," but as a "family."

#44 - Near  
Korra is very near now and she's reminding her mother every five minutes in the form of sharp, shooting pains around her midsection.

#45 - Natural  
The birth is natural: it's a flurry of excruciating pain (in the lower part of Senna's entire body, in the fingernail marks in Tonraq's hand), bodily fluids (blood — so much blood), and crying (father, mother, and newborn daughter).

#46 - Horizon  
Korra had been waterbending for a year — a very damp, messy year — when the sun hit the horizon and Korra waddled into their room with a frown on her face and told her parents that her waterbending was broken; they didn't know how to tell her that the fire coming out of her hands wasn't broken waterbending.

#47 - Valiant  
They know that all Avatars grow up to be valiant and brave, but right now, Korra is in their bed, crying about a nightmare, and Senna knows that she'll always imagine this version of her daughter — impossibly small, frightened, so very tired — when people talk about the great and powerful Avatar.

#48 - Virtuous  
Tonraq and Senna understand that they can't teach their daughter how to control her earthbending or her firebending or her airbending, so they decide to teach her about good morals and values because they know that, at the very least, they can do that.

#49 - Victory  
It took two painstaking years, but Tonraq has finally made contact with Sifu Katara, and now the White Lotus members are in their home, admiring the newest Avatar as her proud parents smile behind her limelight.

#50 - Defeat  
But then their smiles fade when the White Lotus members tell them that she'll have to start training soon — _"For what? The war is over! Don't tell me to calm down, Tonraq!"_ — and tell them that it's necessary because their daughter will be the most important person in the world one day; Senna and Tonraq are perplexed by the statement because, to them, she already is.

.

.

.

_Disclaimer_: Bryke and Nickelodeon own everything related to Legend of Korra. La la la.  
_Author's Note_: I just want more Senna and Tonraq. Haha. Thanks for reading!


End file.
